Queen Sectonia vs. Shadow Queen
Queen Sectonia vs. Shadow Queen is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Queen Sectonia from the Kirby franchise and Shadow Queen from the Paper Mario series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and it is his Season 2 Premiere. Queen Sectonia vs. Shadow Queen.png|'GalacticAttorney' SVSGA.png|'5555thExplosionMage' Description Kirby vs. Paper Mario! Two antagonistic queens of Nintendo will battle today to see who the real queen is! Intro Wiz: In Great Britain, it's customary to say "God save the Queen" when it is called for. Boomstick: But when these two royalties get their hands dirty... God save everything else! Edgeworth: I don't see what makes these two "queens." Papyrus: WHY DIDN'T THE UNDERGROUND HAVE A QUEEN FOR KING ASGORE!? Morrigan: I'm a queen too, you know. Queen of the devils.~ Boomstick: Queen Sectonia, the tyrannical ruler of the land of Floralia... Wiz: ...And the Shadow Queen, the demonic inhabitant of the Palace of Shadow. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland... Wiz: ...And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Queen Sectonia (Cue Fountain of Dreams - Kirby Triple Deluxe) Wiz: High above the kingdom of Dreamland lies the floating islands known as Floralia. Filled with peaceful inhabitants and comprised of six islands, it was long a peaceful world in the clouds... until it came under the rule of a tyrannical queen named Queen Sectonia. Boomstick: ...She has the body structure of a bumblebee and looks like an insect hooker. Edgeworth: You're lucky she isn't here to hear you say that. Sectonia is tyrannical and vain, ruling over her subjects with an iron fist. Beauty is number one on her list of self-priorities, seeing it as a method of control and entitled power. Morrigan: I don't see a problem with that kind of outlook on beauty.~ Papyrus: QUEEN SECTONIA WAS ONCE A BENEVOLENT AND JUST RULER, BUT HER CONSTANT GAZING INTO THE DIMENSION MIRROR SLOWLY CORRUPTED HER AND TURNED HER INTO WHO SHE IS NOW! SHE USED MAGIC TO MAKE HERSELF EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER SUBJECTS, VALUING IT ABOVE ALL ELSE! Boomstick: The only hope of the people of Floralia was to summon the hero of Dreamland, the land below, to save them. So they poured their dreams and hopes into a seed and threw it down to the land far below them, and it grew into the Dreamstalk! And who was this beanstalk's Jack, the hero of the lower world who would liberate Floralia from Sectonia's rule? Wiz: Why, King Dedede, of course! Everyone Else: WAIT, WHAT? Wiz: ...Or so Queen Sectonia thought. She sent her minion Taranza to Dedede's castle, which had been lifted to Floralia by the Dreamstalk, and Taranza kidnapped Dedede in his sleep, taking him to Sectonia's domain. Morrigan: But what he didn't count on was that Dedede was not the hero that would bring ruin to his queen's reign. It was, in fact, Kirby, whose house had been lifted on the Dreamstalk along with Dedede's castle. The adorable little puffball took off after Taranza to rescue Dedede. Edgeworth: And subsequently, stop Queen Sectonia's evil. However, Queen Sectonia would not be so respected and feared if she were not incredibly powerful. (Cue Vs. Sectonia Soul - Kirby Triple Deluxe) Papyrus: SECTONIA HAS A MULTITUDE OF DIFFERENT ATTACKS SHE CAN UTILIZE IN BATTLE, ALL OF THEM MAKING HER AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL ADVERSARY! SHE CAN FIRE MAGIC ORBS FROM HER GREEN SCEPTER, CHANGE HER SCEPTERS INTO SWORDS FOR SWIFT MELEE ATTACKS, BLAST PINK LIGHTNING FROM HER PINK SCEPTER, AND SUMMON GOLDEN RINGS TO FIRE AT HER OPPONENT! Boomstick: She can also fly, teleport, move fast enough to create afterimages, summon crystals with her magic and even throw opponents around with some form of magic telekinesis! Plus, she can play a mean game of Frisbee, throwing damaging yellow rings from a distance! Morrigan: She can even summon Antrs, basic enemy grunts, with her magic to create distractions while she plans her next move. However, she is at her most powerful when she fuses with the Dreamstalk itself, turning into a sort of flower monster and gaining a whole slew of new abilities. Wiz: In this form, Sectonia can summon vines to attack enemies with, spiked balls that she can spit at opponents, and a whole variety of flowers that can turn into piercing blades, sharp spinning razors, blast energy seeds, and fire giant laser blasts. They can even defy science and generate electricity for blasts and forming cages. Boomstick: I need to find what kind of flower that is so I can sell it to my local greenhouse! I'll finally have enough money to pay off the loan on my shotgun cabinet! Edgeworth: You have a shotgun cabinet? Boomstick: Duh! The name "Boomstick" isn't just for a gag. I have it installed right next to my fridge in case I have trouble opening a beer! Wiz: Why were you even hired for this show...? Boomstick: You needed a funny guy. Edgeworth: ...Moving on. The flowers can also fire coconut-like missiles, which can also be fired in a larger, slower variety by Queen Sectonia herself. The flower buds can even swallow enemies whole to deal substantial damage, although they can be stunned if this endeavor is unsuccessful. Morrigan: The flowers serve their most useful function as a shield for Sectonia, which is impenetrable by most means of attack. And when she channels her own power with them, she can fire a devastating rainbow beam the size of Queen Sectonia herself. Papyrus: QUEEN SECTONIA IS SWIFT AND CUNNING, HER COMBAT RESEMBLING A DEADLY YET BEAUTIFUL DANCE! SHE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO HOLD FAST TO HER REIGN, EVEN CASTING ASIDE FORMER ALLIES WHEN THEY SHOW SIGNS OF INFERIORITY OR WEAKNESS! Boomstick: But she's sure as hell not invincible! Not only does her own durability have limits in her first form, but her second form can be damaged by attacking the flowers, and most of her projectile attacks are easily avoided by mobile foes like Kirby and King Dedede. Plus, her vanity and obsession with beauty can often be her own undoing. Wiz: But even through her obsession with looks, there is a reason none in Floralia would dare to oppose the sovereign rule of Queen Sectonia. Queen Sectonia: Now then, hero of the lower world. You would risk your life for this land? You would stand against me, the ruler of the heavens? Very well... You will bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty rivals the divine... And my power will crush all that you hold dear! Shadow Queen (Cue Shadow Queen Part 1 - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Wiz: A thousand years ago, there was a shining city just outside what would come to be known as Rogueport. It was grand and lush with wealth and stolen treasure, all thanks to its magical ruler. However, one day, the queen was defeated by four heroes, and the city fell to ruin, leaving its architecture and valuables to be lost to the ages. Boomstick: Eventually, the land of Paper Mario sprung up around it, and the city was left untouched, deemed too dangerous to enter because of the monsters within. But there was only one enemy inside that any adventurer truly had to fear. Who is this monster within the city, you ask? Morrigan: Well, one only need look inside the ancient Palace of Shadow to discover the lost queen of the ancients: the Shadow Queen. Edgeworth: The Shadow Queen is a terrifying demon with incredible power at her disposal. In fact, she is the one responsible for creating the Crystal Stars, whose power she had intended to use to wipe out anyone who stood in her way. Instead they were used by the four heroes, a Goomba, a Toad, a Koopa Troopa, and a Boo, to stop her and seal her away. Papyrus: THE ONLY ONE CRAZY ENOUGH TO RELEASE HER WAS SOMEONE NAMED GRODUS, WHO ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DO IT! HOWEVER, THE SHADOW QUEEN REFUSED TO BE CONTROLLED, AND ALMOST SET TO DESTROYING EVERYTHING IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR PAPER MARIO! Wiz: As Paper Mario is a powerful combatant on his own, Shadow Queen is also respectably strong. With her abilities, she can blast dark lightning at foes, drain a foe's health, create other living beings to attack for her, unleash waves of dark energy, and can fire a mysterious, magical wave that can poison, confuse, or prevent stat changes on an enemy. Boomstick: But her most dangerous weapons are her hands, which act as separate enemies in-game and have some attacks of their own, the most notable of which being Shade Hand! She can drag her opponents under the stage and unleash darkness on them for a serious pile of damage! Edgeworth: The Shadow Queen can also raise her own attack and defense with her dark magic, and can summon several dead hands to run at foes for an attack. Morrigan: But that isn't the extent of her power, no no. Much like my own succubus charms, the Shadow Queen can control others mentally and even possess them, which is what she did to Paper Peach to gain a physical host. However, she states that inhabiting a body can limit her own power. Papyrus: AS YOU MIGHT EXPECT, THE SHADOW QUEEN IS MANIPULATIVE AND SELF-LOVING! SHE REFUSES TO BE CONTROLLED EVEN BY THE MAN WHO FREED HER FROM HER MILLENNIAL PRISON, BELIEVING ONLY SHE IS WORTHY OF THE POWER SHE WIELDS! Boomstick: Hey, you'd be scared too if your opponent was a giant space lady monster! And.. Wait, is she two-dimensional? Wiz: Well, her hands are, but her head is three-dimensional. Boomstick: That doesn't logic at ALL... But, this is Mario. What do they know about logic? Wiz: That being said, the Shadow Queen is tough, invulnerable to nearly any type of physical attack until the Crystal stars are used. However, that's a bit of an NLF, and we sure as hell aren't making the mistake of using those again after... the unforgivable episode. Even so, she is STRONG, able to not only take attacks from Paper Mario but even harm him and nearly overpower him. Boomstick: Even if she can keep up with Paper Mario, he was able to beat her eventually! Plus, if she's using a mortal body she may not be used to the host and this can hinder her fighting prowess! Not to mention she can underestimate her opponents if they look weaker than her! Morrigan: But even so, with all of her abilities and a thousand years of experience, even I would be wary of battling this antagonistic monarch. Edgeworth: This is why I'm glad there aren't any monarchies in America. Papyrus: ...WHAT'S AN AMERICA? Wiz: But even seeing past her faults, there's a reason this monster had to be sealed away for a thousand years. All in the world of Paper Mario who know the legends and have heard the name tremble in fear when they hear the legendary title of the Shadow Queen. Shadow Queen: You are lucky... You will perish with the honor of having seen true terror and power! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan: It's time for... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!! Which evil queen will reign supreme? Queen Sectonia Shadow Queen DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Royal Road (Cue Bubbly Clouds - Kirby's Dream Land (Remix)) Ah, the Royal Road. Despite the malicious intentions of its creator, one could not help but sigh in amazement at its serene beauty. With its luscious, gleaming crystals and its spectacular view of the rest of Floralia, it was truly deserving of the "Royal" part of its name. Which it would want to live up to, as it had an important visitor. An escort of Toads armed with tiny spears was marching down the pathway toward a sinister-looking castle covered in plant life. In the middle of their posse was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach. Dressed in her usual pink dress with her golden crown topping her blonde hair, she held her hands in front of her cautiously. She had received a royal invitation to this palace by the ruler of this world, whom she had heard was ruthless and evil. She hadn't seen anything of what she looked like, so like any sensible princess would she had not only brought along a squadron of Toad guards, but... Mario: Hmm... Next to her strode her personal guardian, Mario. It had originally been the red-capped plumber's idea and personal request to accompany Peach on her visit to Floralia, as there needn't be any surprise kidnappings by a certain Koopa king on the way there. Not to mention that if the queen that had invited them turned out to have malicious intents, Mario would be there to protect her. Peach smiles nervously at her frequent rescuer, who looked up at her as he felt her eyes on him. Mario: Hm? Peach swallowed nervously, unnerved. Peach: I'm nervous, Mario... This queen is awfully ambiguous. What if she attempts something awful...? Mario jumped high into the air and landed spectacularly, spreading his arms wide in his usual confident manner. Mario: Yahoo! In Italian gibberish, Mario reassured Peach that he would protect her if anything happened. Peach nodded, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach flying restlessly, as they approached the main entrance. Mario strode up to the tall doors and grasped the door knocker, rapping it against the wood. Before long, the old-looking entrance's doors clicked and swung apart eerily, with seemingly nobody there to have opened them. Peach and her group slowly, nervously headed in. (Cue Pier to Nowhere) The indoors of the castle were all dark. Very little light illuminated their path, and the Toads' spears trembled in their tiny hands. Mario remained brave, but was certainly unnerved by the lack of... well, anything in here. Peach walked up a flight of stairs, her heels clicking against the cobblestone with every step. In the darkness of the hallway, their only guides were vines snaking along the ground and torches formally positioned on the walls, flames burning in their helms and lapping up the air as fuel. From seemingly an infinity away, they heard low voices conversing, the speech not more than a mutter as it drifted down the passageway. Peach's gloved hands went up to the blue gem on the bosom of her dress, a look of nervous fear on her face. Where was everybody? This castle seemed totally abandoned... Suddenly, a torch at the far end of the hallway lit up in bright orange fire. Peach gasped in slight surprise, and Mario and the Toads took up protective stances. The one who had lit the flame was Taranza. His floating hand returned to his side, dropping the match he had used beforehand. He stared at the group down the hall and smiled, still casting an eerie feel onto them. Taranza: You are Princess Peach, yes? Peach swallowed again, unable to shake the frightened lump in her throat. Peach: Y-yes... Taranza nodded a bit and began to float backwards, more torches lighting down his path up another set of stone stairs. Taranza: My queen awaits you. If you would join us, please... Taranza floated backwards and up the stairs, vanihing from their sight. Peach took a deep, steadying breath and followed his lead, her party following her closely. The dreary stairs let them into a room of refreshing light. Soothing moonlight flowed in from the outside night sky through the gaps between pillars, some moonbeams reflecting off a shiny surface lurking in the shadows. Taranza floated quickly in front of this hidden presence and bowed deeply. Taranza: It is my humble honor to introduce to you the queen of Floralia... and soon, Dreamland! Her majesty... From the darkness floated a large, insect-like creature. Her body was like that of a wasp, with golden wings on her hack to boot, with Rayman-esque hands floating aside her body, each clutching a scepter with either a pink or greem gem on its helm. A crown endowed with several luminous gemstones sat on her insect-like head, and a large pink heart crystal sat on her bosom. Taranza: ...Queen Sectonia! Taranza quickly and somewhat meekly darted out of her majesty's path, and Queen Sectonia daintily flew over to Peach. Not changing her stance in the air, moonlight shimmered and reflected off several of her metallic or gem items. Queen Sectonia: My warmest welcomes to you, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite the greeting, Peach's arms bristled with goosebumps. Something about her... It didn't sit right with the pink princess. Regardless, she forced herself to reply. Peach: I-it's a pleasure to be here. Your castle is very... lovely. Sectonia's wings buzzed jubilantly. It seemed as though flattery had worked with her. Then, she replied. Queen Sectonia: Thank you. Now, let's not waste time. (Cue Mind Heist: Evolution ) Sectonia turned away from Peach & Co. and faced out towards the moon, staring at its silent majesty through her insect eyes. Queen Sectonia: My kingdom of Floralia is very beautiful and magnificent... An appropriate model for its ruler, me. But it is not enough. If I were to seize Dreamland, the world far below us, I could be the most beautiful and prosperous ruler in the galaxy. Sectonia then turned back around to look at Peach, a cool, collected gaze in her magenta eyes. Queen Sectonia: However, the hero of the world below will surely try and stop me. This is why I have brought you here, Princess. I would like to propose an alliance between our kingdoms. Not only could we exchange valuable resources, but we could help each other accomplish unimaginable goals. I could rule over Dreamland... And in return, I could destroy that foolish Koopa King who has troubled you for so long. So...? What do you say? Peach opened her mouth, but closed it. She wasn't sure of what to do... It was a tempting offer, and being rid of Bowser would certainly make everything easier for the Mushroom Kingdom. However, before she could think further about it, Mario stepped in front of her and pointed a gloved hand at Sectonia. He loosed a flurry of Italian nonsense at her, shouting about how someone such as Peach would never lend a hand in conquering an innocent planet. Peach realized he was right immediately and nodded solemnly. Peach: Please, excuse him. The offer is... tempting, of course. But I don't think my interests lie in helping you take over a planet that has done nothing wrong. Sectonia levitated there silently for a few moments before a gleam in the jewel of her pink scepter caught Peach's eye. She heard the rustling of vines behind her, and when she turned to look back the entrance they had come through was covered in vines and sealed shut. (Cue Dirty and Beauty - GaMetal, repeat 0:00 - 1:15 until cued to do otherwise) Peach: W-wha!? Sectonia spread her wings in a glamorous flutter and held her scepters across her chest. Queen Sectonia: You seem to think I was going to let you say no, Princess. If I can't voluntarily have your assistance... I'll just have to force it! Sectonia barrelled toward Peach but was intercepted when Mario leaped up and smashed a fist into her face. The insectoid queen rolled away, dazed, and roared in fury. Taranza leaped forward and helped her fight as Mario and the Toads clashed with Sectonia. Peach had been substantially frightened by the sudden rush Sectonia had ensued. But before Peach had time to consider her options in this instance, she was grabbed from the shadows by a large, dark hand. It clamped a finger over her lips before a scream could escape them, and as she was dragged into the dark Peach heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear. ???: Remember me? Nobody else in the room bothered to notice Peach's sudden vanishing. Queen Sectonia fired magical golden rings at Mario and the Toads. Mario was able to easily avoid them, but the Toads were sent sprawling backwards. They slowly rose to their feet, but as their stubby hands grasped the hilts of their spears again they felt a dark influence fall over them from the shadows nearby. Their eyes grew black and their short little bodies became imbued with a sinister aura. A feminine cackle echoed through the hall suddenly. Mario stopped to look back in its direction at just the wrong time, and Queen Sectonia slammed the head of her green scepter into the back of the red-capped plumber's head. Mario: Oof! Poor Mario went flying across the ground, bouncing off the solid rock floor several times. Just was he was about to slide to a halt, another black hand seized him from the darkness of the corner. Queen Sectonia: E-eh!? Mario squirmed in its grip, and his face grew a look of shock when Princess Peach, garbed in a black dress and with her hair in a spikier fashion, stepped from the shadows. Shadow Queen: Pitiful, Mario... The two-dimensional you can put up a MUCH better fight than that. With this dismissive comment, the Shadow Queen flung him out through the pillars and down into the long drop that awaited him. Mario: Waaaaaaaaaaaa...! And as Mario's cries fell into the void below, Shadow Queen turned Peach's body to face Queen Sectonia, another evil giggle escaping her lips. Her true form lumbered out of the dark shadows behind her, and levitated behind the possessed princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Shadow Queen: You weren't fooling anyone with your little "cooperational" proposition, insect. You were going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as you were done with Dreamland, weren't you? Sectonia's wings buzzed angrily. The possessed Toads mumbled words of praise to their controller, and Taranza floated to Sectonia's side. Queen Sectonia: And who are you to address me, Queen Sectonia, ruler of Floralia, in such a manner? Another cackle. The air in the open hall grew tense and unnerving. In the background, the Dreamstalk stood high, its bud hanging low in the sky. Shadow Queen: I am the Shadow Queen, ruler of the Palace of Shadow. And for your scheming to take over the kingdom that is rightfully mine, I shall destroy you! Undead hands erupted from beneath the Shadow Queen and spiraled into the air. Queen Sectonia's scepters hummed and buzzed with magical energy. Queen Sectonia: The only thing you shall soon be a ruler of is your own grave, peasant! My power will crush you AND the Mushroom Kingdom once I've finished with Dreamland! (Music may play onward now, should be at 1:16) Sectonia spread her scepters wide and loosed an angry roar. Shadow Queen gurgled with a distorted laugh. And then, they launched themselves at each other. Sectonia Shadow FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' Sectonia_Shadow_Death_Battle.png|'GalacticAttorney (Remastered)' FIGHT! Sectonia flew just over Shadow Queen and lowered her scepters, intending to connect them with the larger Shadow Queen. The latter's larger hands flew up and caught them steadily, and Shadow Queen proceeded to overpower Queen Sectonia's momentum and force her downward, crashing her to the ground. The floor beneath the queen of Floralia's body cracked immensely under the impact. Shadow Queen then hurled Sectonia into the air again by her scepters. Before her body could be painfully forced into the ceiling, Queen Sectonia vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room. Her scepters flashed bright with a mystical power, and Sectonia lobbed a volley of golden discs toward Shadow Queen at an alarming speed. The shadow monarch summoned several dark hands from beneath her in response, blocking the array of rings before they could get to her. Sectonia continued to loose these discs toward her adversary while she charged up another attack. Shadow Queen continued to block these discs for a bit before she caught a few in her hands and hurled them back at Sectonia, the latter of whom had just finished channeling her magic. She thrust out her pink scepter and dark pink lightning bolts flew from the gemstone on its tip, the ends of the electricity zapping the Shadow Queen. The dark queen screeched in pain and moved her hands up to block it, the sting of the sparking tendrils sending whispers of pain into her body. Sectonia continued to loose those bolts for a few seconds more before she ceased the stream, folding her scepters across her body and vanishing into a blue outline. When Shadow Queen lowered her massive mitts, the insectoid queen of Floralia was nowhere in her field of vision. She could hear her sinister laughter echoing off the walls, and before she had any time to react there was a searing pain at her back. Queen Sectonia was now behind her, the twin scepters now transformed into a pair of rapiers. The silver weapons flashing through the moonlit air, they met the Shadow Queen's true form behind the possessed Peach. Sectonia slides upward, bringing her opponent up with her a ways, and spun rapidly while suspended above the ground, the points of the blades digging into the dark monarch's skin. After substantial slashes had been dealt, the queen of the sky swung the blades downward, sending the Shadow Queen falling to the ground. Using her complicated magic, Sectonia transformed her scepters back to their original forms, and the green gemstone flashed this time, orbs of magic soaring towards the grounded Shadow Queen. Shadow Queen grunted in dull suffering before rapidly spiraling into the air, dodging the magic orbs which crashed into the ground, leaving smoldering craters in the refined cobblestone. Then, she channeled dark energy, and more undead hands tendriled out of the ground and flew at Sectonia. The rapiers returned and Sectonia slashed at the hands, madly attempting to keep them off her, but it was a vain effort as the sheer volume of them overwhelmed her capabilities. Several spaghetti-like arms coiled around her body, and before she could react in any way they flung her against the wall, the stone foundation splintering on impact. Then Shadow Queen flew forward, her fists outstretched, and made contact with the Floralian queen's chest, her knuckles thumping against the heart gem. Queen Sectonia: Oomph! Not wasting any mercy or time, Shadow Queen continued to rap her fists against Queen Sectonia's figure. The entire room shuddered with every strike, and after countless powerful attacks Shadow Queen grabbed Sectonia in her own fists. Like throwing around a yo-yo, the dark monarch slammed her enemy around the hall, impacting her body against the floor, the walls, and the ceiling without relent. Finally, Sectonia managed to gather her thoughts well enough to teleport out of her grip. From the other side of the hall, she raised her scepters high and utilized grand wizardry to summon a massive pink diamond-shaped crystal. Then, with her crystallokinesis, she hurled it towards Shadow Queen. Peach's body moved in perfect harmony with the rest of Shadow Queen, the massive dark hands grabbing the giant gem. Spinning around like she was throwing a shotput, Shadow Queen hurled the crystal back towards its summoner. Shadow Queen: Take this! Sectonia saw the gem coming and mentally grabbed it with her crystal bending abilities, slowing it to a near halt in front of her. Then, with a swing of her rapiers, she split the gem into two halves and sent those hurling back towards the dark monarch. More than prepared for the change in attack, Shadow Queen outstretched her arms and caught both halves of the crystal in her palms. Then she threw them right back, repeating the process. Sectonia swung her rapiers again and cleaved the two halves into even more halves, sending a now four cluster towards her adversary. Somehow Shadow Queen managed to fit all four chunks into a single hand, and threw them like a baseball back at the insect queen. Realizing this was going nowhere for either of them, Sectonia quickly hatched a plan. She pointed her green scepter at the ground in front of the Shadow Queen, summoning three Antrs. Then, while Shadow Queen was distracted fighting the Antrs, she swung her rapiers into the crystal for a third time, now creating eight shards of crystal. Finally, Sectonia waved her magical rods through the air, shifting the gravity in the room. The altered pull of the atmosphere caused Peach's body to fall towards Sectonia. Shadow Queen: No! With a wave of her hand, Sectonia sent the chunks of diamond at the flying body of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. With sickening sounds of mineral hitting a human body, the chunks slammed into Peach's airborne figure. The Shadow Queen reeled in pain with each impact, screeching dementedly. The insectoid monarch's eyes glinted with a malicious pink tint, and she flew forward, slamming into the large shadowy queen of darkness headfirst. Sectonia then grabbed the Shadow Queen by the shoulders and spiralled backwards through the air, moonlight glinting off of them. Then, with a move that would have gained the envy of the entire WWE, she crashed Shadow Queen to the ground below underneath Sectonia's weight. Shadow Queen: Graahh! Shadow Queen swung her fists at Sectonia, but all she managed to hit was the blue afterimage Sectonia left behind as she moved away. Shadow Queen: You are no monarch deserving of the Mushroom Kingdom! Prepare to die! That said, Shadow Queen screeched animalistically and unleashed a circular wave of shadow energy. Sectonia summoned a large golden ring and placed it in front of her, blocking the attack, but she wasn't prepared for the long, black hand reaching through the hole in the plate of gold. The long, spiny fingers of the Shadow Queen's hand wrapped around Sectonia's abdomen and pulled her back towards the owner of the hand, crashing her against the golden ring as she was pulled. Queen Sectonia: Gah! Stretching out her other hand, Shadow Queen grabbed the rim of the large disc and revolved it in a 180 degree rotation. This resulted in Sectonia being underneath her own weapon, and as the disc smashed to the stone floor below a loud, sickening CRUNCH was heard. With a sinister cackle, Shadow Queen turned away from the seemingly smashed insect queen and stared out over the balcony, her eyes casting a sinister glare over the land of Floralia. With their queen destroyed, she could rule over this majestic kingdom AND the Mushroom Kingdom... The thought sent shivers of ecstasy through her, giving her a brief block from the aching pain she was experiencing thanks to Sectonia's attacks. But her attention was turned away from her new desire to rule over this world by a grinding sound behind her. As she turned Peach to look, she saw Queen Sectonia lifting the golden plate off of her, clearly in just as rough shape as Shadow Queen was. Even one of her wings was frayed. Queen Sectonia: I-I must admit it... you are a strong opponent. You are e-even a match for me. Shadow Queen scoffed lightly. Pausing for conversation was a mistake she would make sure Sectonia didn't live to regret. Shadow Queen: And although I must say the same for you, I really do just wish you would DIE. (Cue Shadow Queen Final Battle Remix - Paper Mario TTYD) As she spoke these words, she unleashed Shade Hands on the weakened Sectonia. A massive black hand erupted from the floor beneath her and dragged the luminous wasp monarch below the floor, and her screams of pain echoed through the hall, only overpowered by the Shadow Queen's demented laughter. Slowly and gloatingly, she turned away... ...Only to whirl back around when she heard the cobblestone flooring erupt forcefully. Queen Sectonia, enraged and glowing with vital magic, soared past her and towards the Dreamstalk's closed bud. Queen Sectonia: That's it! It's time to show you what beauty and power REALLY is! As she entered its closed head, the Dreamstalk hummed and sprung to life with plants. Flowers around it bloomed and vines slithered into the air. And, with a stunning display of both majesty and terror, the petals spread wide to reveal Queen Sectonia fused into the Dreamstalk's flower, a wide, piercing screech emitting from the plant monster. From the balcony, Shadow Queen grimaced. Shadow Queen: So... She was sandbagging me that whole time. No matter. It's time to unleash my TRUE power. That said, Shadow Queen loosened her possession of Peach's body. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom returned to her normal appearance, falling to the floor unconscious. Shadow Queen grinned as she felt her full power course through her, and she took off toward the Dreamstalk. The final battle was about to begin. Dreamstalk_Sectonia_vs._Unrestricted_SQ.png|'GalacticAttorney' Part 2: Dreamstalk Sectonia vs. Unrestricted Shadow Queen As Shadow Queen landed soundly on a nearby cloud, flowers with eyes in the center of their budding heads sprung up around her and pelted her with shots of photosynthesized energy. The dark queen, however, wasn't fazed at all. Shadow Queen: I'll bet you're connected to her lifeforce, aren't you...? Her long, dark arm shot out and grabbed one flower, and she began to sap its energy and replenish her own. A grin spread across her lips as health returned to her, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came when several other flowers appeared to defend its brother. Blades and saws were what they turned into, and the sharp points dug into the Shadow Queen as they struck. The monarch hissed and fired dark blasts at them, reducing them to ashes in a matter of seconds. She continued through the puffy maze of cloud until she reached a wall of vines. Looking up at the obstacle of plant life, she noticed several more flora popping out from the stems of the vine, opening their bud eyes and pelting her with even more shots of light energy. Shadow Queen wouldn't be lying if she said the shots from the flowers were starting to sting. The light-based energy projectiles were leaving a nasty impression on the darkness of her figure. Growling like a savage beast, she flung her hands outward and cast dark bolts of lightning at the flowers, shocking them into oblivion. And as its guardians withered and died, the wall of vines retreated away. Now free from obstruction, the Shadow Queen kept on her merry way. This process was, much to the Shadow Queen's dismay, repeated several times as she went. She was forced to smash several flowers and obliterate many structures of vines before she senses a great power withing her vicinity. She smiles maliciously and slammed a mighty punch into the final wall of vines, and as it retreated away she got her first glimpse of what Sectonia now was. All the dark queen could recognize of her adversary was her head and collar, which sat in the center of the bloomed Dreamstalk. Gone was the rest of her body, lost to the fusion she had now undergone. From her left and right, dozens upon dozens of eyeballed flowers sprung from the clouds, ready to defend their queen. But soon, thought the Shadow Queen, I will be their ruler. Dark, corrupted magic shimmered around her. Shadow Queen: Merging with a plant. A clever trick, insect, but it will not be enough to save you from the greedy hands of destruction! Queen Sectonia buzzed angrily, fury coursing down the entire Dreamstalk and into the soil of Dreamland in which it was seeded. Queen Sectonia: The Dreamstalk is no ordinary plant, fool! Allow me to show you just what its great power, when combined with mine, is capable of! This said, the petals of the spectacular flower closed around Sectonia's head, forming a perfect shield. Larger, more intimidating-looking flowers rose and attacked the Shadow Queen without mercy, loosing concentrated beams of energy at her. This would be the end for one of them, and both were determined to make it be the other's last fight. Shadow Queen laughed darkly and fired shots of darkness at them, counteracting their blasts of bright white. The shots loosed from Shadow Queen's palms hit home on the flowers, but these remained upright and strong. It seemed the closer to Sectonia the plants were, the stronger they became. All the more pleasure she would get out of ripping them apart, then. (Cue Big Arms Remix - Sonic Generations ) Cutting loose from any remaining restraints she might have had, Shadow Queen unleashed her power in a tremendous display. Pitch-black thundering blasts erupted from her entire body, and she cackled mindlessly as they burned into the flowers safeguarding Sectonia. They writhed in senseless agony as their entire bodies were fried like chicken cutlets by the bolts, all of them falling to ruin as a pile of ashes on the puffy surface of the clouds. Sectonia screeched, confirming the Shadow Queen's suspicions that they were a part of her body. Shadow Queen: Ooh, I bet that STINGS.~ In a flash, Shadow Queen was at the main pod of the Dreamstalk, prying at the sealed petals with greedy fingers. As well as the flower tried to remain sealed shut, it couldn't stop all of her advances, and slowly she began to gain leeway into the flower. From within the protective petals, Queen Sectonia knew that she was going to have to take action herself to end this battle. So she charged up a bit of sunlight energy. All of a sudden, Shadow Queen violently ripped the petals open and grinned in Sectonia's face with a mouth full of disgusting fangs. Sectonia wasn't done charging up just yet, so she said and did nothing. Shadow Queen: Just as hideous up close, aren't I?~ And she opened her maw wide, spewing a noxious fume into the flower's center and smothering Sectonia's head. Forcing herself only to breathe the carbon dioxide in the air around her via photosynthesis, Sectonia continued to charge, even as the gas seeped into her skin and released its toxins. And in a flash, Sectonia finished charging and spat the fat, concentrated beam directly into the Shadow Queen's face. A vile hiss escaped the latter's lips as she fell back onto the clouds, clutching her burning face. Queen Sectonia: Not so much fun, is it? Vines sprang to Sectonia's side and tied themselves in knots at their ends, forming makeshift plant fists while several more flowers rose up around her, eyes trained on Shadow Queen. The queen of darkness rose up and screeched in ire, undead hands bursting forth from a void underneath her. Then, they clashed in a battle for their kingdoms. Undead hands slammed into the eye flowers and squeezed tight, the plants firing rounds of light energy to counteract them. It was like a dramatized Plants vs. Zombies fight scene. As their minions went at it themselves, Shadow Queen and Sectonia squared up. The knots of vines slammed into the dark, bare fists, a food old fashioned fistfight breaking out between the royal combatants. Straight punches and uppercuts were exchanged fiercely between the two, blows to the face and midsections raining down upon both. While Shadow Queen was roaring with savage, blind rage, Sectonia was calm and collected thus far. In fact, she had a plan. She intentionally missed a crucial strike with her vines, and Shadow Queen grabbed the arm and ripped it off with brutal force. Sectonia screeched in suffering, and Shadow Queen rushed up to the exposed insect's head, the petals meekly dangling apart. The dark queen grinned again. Shadow Queen: So much you turned out to be, hm? Doomed to die while fused to a plant... That is no way for a proper queen to go out. She cackled tauntingly as her hands began to dominate over the eye plants in the background. Shadow Queen: Appropriate... For you ARE no proper queen.~ Then she cocked her fist back to strike one final strike, her fist covered in a void-like aura. It shook and flickered violently, great malevolent power coursing into it. This punch would be enough to obliterate the entire Dreamstalk, and Sectonia was in no shape to fight back. This was it! Finally, she had wo- Much to her surprise and soon-to-be disappointment, a massive flower was looming behind her. There was no eye occupying this one's center, but rather a large set of jaw-like traps that, in a moment of feral and primal savagery, clamped down on the Shadow Queen, engulfing her entire body save for her right arm in its maw. Shadow Queen: Wha- MMMPHH!! Sectonia, controlling the carnivorous plant, forced its jaws down onto the exposed arm, and the vegetation's sharp teeth-like thorns shredded through the appendage, ripping it off with little regard. Muffled screams of agony were heard, and the black hands attacking Sectonia's flowers all vanished. Sectonia took in a deep breath of CO2 and summoned all her power, a large ball of energy welling up before the bud. Her eyes followed suit, collecting power and preparing to fire. The mouth plant spat out its meal and hobbled away quickly with her arm, devouring it as compensation for its work. Vines appeared and constricted Shadow Queen, holding her in place. The dark queen was too weak by the loss of her arm to do anything to escape, and all she could do was stare as Sectonia channeled energy. Shadow Queen: N-no... A dome of the same type of flowers formed around her, all trained directly on her exposed figure. And when Sectonia was finished summoning her great power... Queen Sectonia: Good riddance, shadow. (End music) Every flower opened fire simultaneously, unleashing a sun's worth of light at the Shadow Queen. A horrid wail of pure, utter suffering was wrought from her lips as the darkness of her body evaporated in the light. Eventually, her entire figure disintegrated, all remaining of her being her crown and the sound of her suffering which was carried by the wind into the night sky. Sectonia finally ceased firing, and the flowers all drew away. With a magical burst of power, she came out of the Dreamstalk, and its bud closed until next time. She slowly floated up to the fallen crown of the queen that was no longer, and she picked it up. Her eyes glanced over the large red diamonds that embedded its golden surface. Queen Sectonia: ...An acceptable trophy. She placed it on her own head and slowly floated back towards her castle to restore her health. If she hurried, she could be back into top shape before the hero of the lower world arrived. Hopefully. K.O.! (Cue Soul of Sectonia - Kirby Triple Deluxe ) Boomstick: Y'know, if I ever find flowers that can do that, I might actually- Oh wait, I made that joke before. Damnit. Wiz: This battle was very close. Both queens are extraordinarily tough and strong, able to combat their respective main heroes, and they had counters for just about all of each other's' magic. Edgeworth: Sectonia’s ability to summon minions was negated by Shadow Queen's ability to possess and control minds, and Shadow Queen's ability to summon minions was negated by the sheer number of projectile attacks Sectonia had. Papyrus: AND SECTONIA'S CLOSE-RANGED ATTACKS COULD ALL BE COUNTERED BY THE SHADOW QUEEN'S INCREDIBLY STRONG HANDS AND HER ABILITY TO SUMMON MORE OF THEM ON COMMAND! Morrigan: But the fact of the matter is that Queen Sectonia is stronger, faster, and more durable than Shadow Queen. The reason why? Well, while both can compete with Kirby and Paper Mario respectively, Paper Mario was not at his strongest when fighting the Shadow Queen in the Thousand Year Door. Boomstick: Yeah, y'see, ol' 2D Mario over here is only multiversal with the Pure Hearts, which he didn't have or use in his fight against Shadow Queen at all. He only had the Crystal Stars, which are relatively pitiful in power when compared to the Pure Hearts! Edgeworth: Meanwhile, Sectonia can easily combat Kirby in her base form and manage to last quite a while against Hypernova Kirby when fused with the Dreamstalk, and Kirby himself is stronger, faster, and more durable than Paper Mario with only the Crystal Stars. Papyrus: AND EVEN WHEN SHADOW QUEEN REACHED HER FULLEST POTENTIAL BY LEAVING PEACH'S HOST BODY, SECTONIA FUSING WITH THE DREAMSTALK WAS EASILY MORE THAN SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE GIVEN THIS SUBSTANTIAL GAP IN STATS! Wiz: And even though it's arguable who has more combat experience or stronger magic, this statistical difference in strength, speed, and durability gave Queen Sectonia the edge she needed to be able to reduce the Shadow Queen to a pile of smoldering ashes. Boomstick: Sectonia had this fight without a shadow of a doubt! Wiz: The winner is Queen Sectonia. Do you agree with the results of this battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles